


The Death of Tony Almeida

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Tony's thoughts on Day Five. Originally posted on FFN in 2009.
Relationships: Tony Almeida/Michelle Dessler





	1. Chapter 1

_She's dead, she's dead!_

Collapsing onto my knees, trying not to believe my eyes, which are now traitors. I saw her alive and healthy a few hours ago, and it's just my mind playing tricks on me. She'll be OK, and I'll be OK. This is just a temporary ordeal for us.

Then a terrifying thought – what if it's the truth? What if she really is dead? Can I go on, knowing that the only woman I ever truly loved is gone?

They urge me to rest, to sleep, but when I close my eyes, all I see if her, and I want to be with her, as close to her as possible, but they won't even tell me how she is. And that just makes it worse, because the terrifying thought wins, and I can't stand it.

_He killed her! He killed Michelle, and I want him to pay!_

I'm angry, and in a split second, I might have killed the man who took Michelle from me, from this world. The hypocrite Jack, pleading me not to go through with this. Or maybe he isn't a hypocrite, maybe he hurts because of what he did to Nina? I hesitate longer, and it seems like Jack is winning me over to his way of thinking, and part of me is glad.

_My patience has run thin, and vengeance is on my mind once more._

No Jack, no obstacles in my way. I have grown tired of waiting, and now Henderson will pay for his crimes. I try not to think of the consequences and consider only the fact that I will avenge Michelle, but he manages to surprise me. Pain shoots through me as the needle and its venom take effect.

_Am I dying? Is this murderous act by Henderson actually merciful, a mercy killing to reunite me with Michelle?_

Jack comes rushing in, sees me on the floor. He's sad, angry, upset – a whole mosaic of emotion, and I know that I've let my friend down, but he doesn't let this show. As everything goes misty, I think only of Michelle, and the times we could have had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wait, what's happening? I'm alive?_

My sight is blurry, but then again, so is my mind. I was sure just 10 minutes ago that I was pretty much dead, but now I'm lying here alive, or at least I think I am.

_Who are you? What did you do to me?_

I can make out figures, people standing at my side. Realising that I'm moving, being transported out of the morgue. As a light blinds me temporarily, I feel the wheels of the gurney clatter over the hard, uneven ground.

_Where are they taking me? Are they working for Henderson?_

I'm loaded into a van, and as my eyesight becomes normal, I look at each of the men with me in the back of the van. There are five in total, one of whom is looking at me with a huge grin on his face. He introduces himself as David Emerson, says he knows all about me, about my history. About Michelle.

_What do you know me or Michelle? I don't know you, I've never heard of you!_

I ask him what they're planning to do with me, why they've taken me, but I get no answer. Emerson promises that everything will be explained in time, but this doesn't satisfy my curiosity.

_Does this mean that I'm dead to the world?_

I ask him about Henderson, if they had planned to "kill" me all along. This time, they give me the answers I wanted.

_What if they were the ones who killed Michelle?_

I ask him about Michelle, if they had any involvement in her death. He denies it, says that the government should pay for what it did to her. I don't know why he's so interested in me and Michelle, but I decide to go along, find out more.

_What if they can help me find the people who really are responsible for Michelle's death?_


End file.
